


Wandering Thoughts

by screechkie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib being creepy, First Smut Fic, Gore, Light Masochism, M/M, One Sided ZaDr, Other, Sadism, Smut, ZaDr, basically Dib jerks off and realizes his obsession for Zim is a little too far, both characters are of age, characters are aged up, dib is 22, dib is a gross motherfucker, dib jerks one out, dissection fantasy, its pretty fucked up, zim is like 20 in earth years, zim is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechkie/pseuds/screechkie
Summary: It wasn’t new for this kind of thing to take place. In fact, this became a regular event and he was actually really shameful about it. Of course, every young adult went through the troubles of discovering their identity or sexuality and all the different situations that would be completely normal, regarding the average person.However, Dib was not your average person.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship, Zade - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic, so it might have some errors/etc. 
> 
> Overall Dib’s obsession for Zim goes a little too far one day and it’s too late to change that.
> 
> Zim is oblivious and thinks that Dib is still an idiot, which is true.

Dib glared at the small clock at his bedside, eyelids threatening to slam shut at the tiredness that pushed and pulled at his body. 

Normally he could fall asleep fairly quickly if his insomnia wasn’t at the wheel of his brain. He lifted his chest and let out a long, pained, sigh.

Spending the last 2 days skipping college and staying at a motel wasn’t the best idea, but it wasn’t the worst of his problems. In fact, taking time out of the week to explore that old forest was great and had many positive opportunities for cryptid hunting. 

After all, he was now 22 years old and could do anything he wanted.. right? 

No, it was his headache of a father who kept him on about  “you can’t do this”  and  “you can’t do that”  etcetera etcetera. He was supposed to contribute to SCIENCE after all. 

It wasn’t his fault that the class the professor signed him up for was unbearably boring, and difficult at that!

No, it just wasn’t the career he wanted to follow. What was the point of life if you just spent all of your time following some path you were never even  interested  in? Especially one that was forced upon you. 

He rolled his eyes back and pinched between his eyebrows.

“Headache. Great.” He said unenthusiastically. 

He rolled over and picked up his new subscription of a cryptid hunting magazine he bought online from a paranormal website, the idea was shared to him from one of his colleagues on the swollen eyeball network. 

He flipped between pages and ended up skimming a page about ancient ruins and temples, the pages describing how humans may have had extraterrestrial “ help ” while building them. 

He believed— no, he  knew t hat aliens have been on earth, tampering with the planet probably longer than humans have been around. 

In ancient Egypt, the pyramids were rumored to have been assisted and possibly even built by aliens themselves. 

Oil paintings of UFOS from ancient Europe have been seen in many old artworks dating back to nearly a few centuries ago. 

But most of all, there were probably still aliens here today, wandering the earth. Plenty of videos exist to prove this. 

He wondered just how many there were, walking around disguised amongst people. What other countries are they occupying? Do they corrupt the politics of governments like in fictional media? 

He knew that they were here. They had to be.

Because he knew that one specific alien was  certainly  here. There was very clear evidence.

“Zim.”

He quietly hissed as the name rolled of his tongue sourly. 

Out of all the otherworldly beings to exhibit earth, he thought, he had one of the most annoying and narcissistic of them all living only a few blocks away from him. 

Which actually, reminded him. As loathsome as it was. He had recently snapped a picture of Zim ordering something at a food stand for Gir, his robot companion. Dib knew the alien didn’t eat human food. Did he eat anything at all? He knew Gir did, that obnoxious piece of metal was always consuming something, usually of gross origin. 

Anyhow, the arrogant alien was so caught up in yelling at the worker that he didn’t even realize his wig had shifted, exposing one of his long and wispy antennae. 

Of course, no one around them seemed to notice, or care for that matter.

Whatever. All he had to do was send this important piece of evidence to the swollen eyeball network, and from there they would get it published to the public— pure ecstasy!

He would be absolutely thrilled when the day came, seeing Zim being forcibly taken away despite his cries of surrender.. the thought bubbles up through his core like carbonated seltzer. 

Victory was always so  so  close.. but Zim always had the upper-hand. Always he escaped— managed to get away from Dib. Lived to see another day. Lived to create another horrible plan to destroy the earth.. 

All the while leaving Dib with bruises on his sad, broken, body rendering him looking like he got hit by a truck. Day after day.

Dib turned to his side and took of his glasses. 

Maybe he could somehow corner Zim, get into his base and drive him down into the basement, maybe dissemble his pak, as Zim has called it. Reach over and tear it off, so he had no means of escaping Dib.

He knew from that one experience because stealing the Irken’s pak made him absolutely  enraged.  It also left him practically useless, a limited amount of time to live. 

He would wedge his leg in between the alien’s chest and keep him still long enough to capture him.. slide of his disguise and put those restraints on. Maybe keep him in a glass cage and experiment on the alien himself before anyone else got to Zim.. he would tie those small, dainty little claws together so he could feel and explore his insides without worrying about a counter attack. 

He would reach in and grab those gorgeous organs, find out what color they are, how they feel slicked between his lanky fingers. Find out how they work, how they twitch to the sensation of an outer force. 

He would undoubtably take samples, maybe even keep him prisoner for however long he wanted— until the information he needed was spilled. Imagining that pretty face, full of tears along with those glossy eyes welled up with pure fear. 

It would be so easy to just show him to the world, expose him to the world— expose Zim to himself. 

Maybe, just maybe— finding out what makes him tick.

What touches make him twitch, what sensations make him squeal. 

How much pain could the little creature take? 

He would find  out . He always does.

He would get what he  wants . He always does.

Drowned in his own thoughts, he forgot about the time. It was nearly 4AM and there was a test tomorrow, one he couldn’t afford to fail.

Literally. He was practically broke, and retaking that class was not an option. 

However, snapping back to reality, he was all too familiar with a feeling stirring within his lower abdomen. 

Fuck!

Dib looked reluctantly down at his trousers, embarrassment heating up his face faster than the hot summer sun ever has. 

“W-hat the  fuck??”

He had never before— until now, been so ashamed of himself. He did NOT just get a  raging  erection from thinking about Zim.

He was just trying to imagine how amazing things would be if he was finally able to expose Zim! He knew people sometimes got a little excited when thinking about —  certain —things, but this was outrageous! Zim was an alien! 

A rather cute alien, actually. Oh how he would love to have his body flush with the small creature, trailing his hands lower and lower near that ever so soft stomach while he bent Zim over and—

Fuuck ,  no .

He immediately tried to block out the intrusive thoughts, desperately trying to push away the fact that he  actually got  a hard-on from his alien nemesis.

Well he couldn’t just, jerk one out! Not like this! 

Maybe he could turn on his laptop and look up some porn, that would solve his problem. Or maybe..

No.  NO.  He was NOT going to fantasize about Zim! Well, technically speaking he already did but NOT again!

He looked up in frustration towards the ceiling, as if it could help council him through this mess.

“Hmph.” 

“Well.. maybe just one wank wouldn’t hurt..”

He quickly palmed himself before sliding off his pants, quickly making work of his underwear. 

His  friend  immediately popped up to say hello, beat red at the tip and leaking a small stream of pre-cum .

He let out an awkward half-moan at the feeling of his hand shifting to sliding up the shaft slowly, twisting softly up towards the head and thumbed it in slow, desperate circles.

“Mmhm..”

Oh, if only it were Zim’s mouth on his aching dick, sliding up and down using that  sweet  serpentine tongue of his, flicking up near the head with a desperation. He would suck, and probably  hard. Show Dib just how much he loathes him.. wants to grip those petty little claws into his thighs..

“ahh,,”

Knead the flesh as small beads of blood would start to trickle down his legs.

He fucked his hand with a vengeance feeling his upcoming release. 

He quietly gave his fantasy Zim praise for being such a  good  boy. 

“ Ohh,  fuck  yes . Yes, just like that—  keep , oh  god .. your such a  good  boy Zim, so responsive.. so good for me..  fuck..

He imagined himself flipping Zim on his back while he pushed the alien into the bed cushions, legs lifted up over Dib’s shoulders as he thrusts himself quickly into that tight little hole.. god, he got drowsy just thinking about it. Maybe he could jerk Zim off as he fucked into him so fast, so  sweetly . 

Did Zim have any reproductive organs?He thought at first that maybe he didn’t, but that idea wasn’t very exciting. Maybe he had a weird alien tentacle dick, one that could move on its own. Or maybe he had a cute little pussy, tight and dripping sweet juices just for him..

Either idea had him whining as he came fast in his hand, ropes of hot cum spurting onto his shirt. His thighs bucked and twitched a few times before the exctasy slowly washed over him like a warm wave of hot fire, the itch he was able to scratch soothing into a sort of soft but intense release. 

His breath was quick and deep as he tried to suppress his panting. 

_____________

Tomorrow’s test was  not  going to be 

faithful to him..

And neither would Zim, seeing how distraught Dib was the next day.

______________

The alien sat slumped in his chair, glancing up at the clock. 12:04PM it read. He glared at Dib, noticing how fidgety and sweaty he looked. 

He didn’t  really  care about what that idiot boy had gotten himself into this time.

“Tsk.” he laughed quietly at his desk. 

Probably got himself into trouble with that science-y father unit of his. That  poor poor  worm-baby. 

Maybe I’ll pay him a visit after Skool, make his life even more miserable with my  amazing presence.. the look on his face when I defeat him for the third time this week!

“Zim? Zim are you listening? Will you recite the information found in page 305 of your textbook, please,” The college professor stated.

And with that, Zim was off and away in his own thoughts, turning the pages grumpily as usual. 


End file.
